


Come and get some

by XCorrupted_EmperorX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin being Aladdin, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drunk people everywhere, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, household vessels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCorrupted_EmperorX/pseuds/XCorrupted_EmperorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You of course are you!<br/>A rather attractive woman you are as well. It's caught all the men and women eyes.This is just basically a whole bunch of rather smutty writings I have written for the wonderful people of Magi that involve you. There may be some Alternate Universe chapters as well.<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judal x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I always though Judal could use some love ya know?  
> Poor guy doesn't get enough of that. This whole thing will definitely have a slow start to it.  
> Also that thing Judal wears around his hips is a Sirwal right? Someone correct me please.

"I hate this..." the navy haired male beside you grumbled as he looked at his now wooden hand in anger. Apparently Morgianna had just rejected the poor guy of his feelings. You looked off to the side before back at the prince whom you protected in a certain Magi's place.

"Don't take it too harshly Haku. You're a great guy." you told him with a hand on his shoulder and a sweet smile on your lips. A few locks of his dark hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down then back up at you with a smile. 

"You're too nice. Remind me again how and why you work with Judal?" he said as he seemed to relax and lighten up though he was still down. You laughed and shook your hand with a shrug. 

"Well look at him. Sure he's the biggest asshole of all assholes but it's not his fault he's that way. I think he just needs someone to love him and tell him not to do or be anything." you said as you looked to the horizon, walking beside Hakuryuu on his way back to the Kou empire. You watched his face slowly morph into surprise.

"You love him don't you...?" he asked as you looked down and then back at Hakuryuu. 

"I guess I do. But i might end up like you did with Morg." you said as he shook his head vigorously. 

"No! She just turned me down! Judal would destroy you and turn you into someone else!" he said while making gestures with his hands. You looked up in thought before shrugging with a carefree smile on your face. 

"Let's go home." you said leaving the subject of the black haired Magi. 

On the way back Hakuryuu seemed to be getting angrier and more angsty the closer you both got to Kou. Once you both finally arrived back home after assisting Hakuei you noticed how ruthless he had become. If anyone had fallen into Judal's grasp now it was Hakuryuu. 

As you left his prescence to return to your room, you felt someone following you. You ignored it before walking into your room and removing the armor you had on and leaving your weapons by your bed. 

"If it isn't my little knight~" came a smooth voice as the male floated in through the window in your room. 

"I'm a girl."

"Doesn't mean you can't be one~" he said as he set himself down and stood beside you. His red eyes landing on the necklace around your neck.

"What's this?" he commented as he held the small [f/c] colored jewel in his fingers. 

"Oh! Haku got it for me." you said with a smile. His red eyes flashing with anger as his hands grasped your waist tightly and pushed you towards the bed. "I thought I made it clear your mine. And only mine." he growled as you blinked your wide [e/c] eyes. 

"I know that Judal. It was a simple gift is all. I belong to you and only you." you said as you placed your hands on his cheeks. He looked confused by the affection before slapping your hands away. "Stop that." he mumbled before he looked away. An affectionate smile making it's way to your lips as kissed his cheek. 

His head whipping around to glare at you lightly before a Cheshire smirk made its way to his lips. his arms caging in from underneath him. 

"Hey [name], It's been awhile." he said as he loosened the sash that kept your clothes together. A small blush adorning your cheeks as you looked up at him. Your hand stopping his as he looked irritated before looking surprised that you unlaced it and slowly removed you clothes. 

Moving him so he laid beneath you while you stripped yourself. His red eyes watching you, hands moving to cup and knead your breasts. "Someone's being bold this time around." he said with a pleased smirk. You hands going to remove his own clothes as you smiled. "I just want to show you how much i care for you and love you." you said as he stared up at you, flipping the position so he was on top. 

He looked pissed off now that you said that. 

"Why the hell are you like this? Did that stupid little kid fill your mind with ideas?" he asked he glared down at you. You shook your head with the same affectionate and sweet smile on your lips. "No, I just filled my own head with stupid ideas." you told him as his hands held you down by your shoulders. 

"Why the hell are you thinking like this? What the hell has you so giddy and happy?"

"You" you replied making him freeze, his shoulders slumping as he let go of you and him standing up. He seemed confused as he stared at you like he would stare at Aladdin.

"Listen, I know you hate people being all happy and affectionate but i'm in love with you Judal. I also want to make you happy, I know what past you had and I want to show you that I care and am here for you." you told him as the male stood in front of the bed while staring down at you.  
"Just shut your mouth." he growled with a dark glare settled onto his face, you smile dropping as you looked down. 

"Listen the only thing I love is war and destruction. I will never love you. I hope you know that." he said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

"I know!" you yelled as you sucked in your lower lip to keep yourself strong. "But i won't give up on you." you said as you stood up and gripped his hands in your own. "Kill me now and get rid of me if you really don't need me around. Do you really not care for me at all? Tell me if I were to die right now that you wouldn't care." you yelled at him. 

No one had really yelled at him like this except you. He clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes. "Stop acting like a diva and answer me!" you told him as he looked away holding his own tongue. Your hand slipping from him as you turned from him and grabbed your clothes. "I'm gonna go check in on Hakuryuu then I guess." you told him as you slipped the fabric over your shoulders before you were forcefully shoved back onto the bed by the black haired Magi.

"You're not going to go see Hakuryuu. He can wait." he demanded as you stared up at him. "You're mine." he growled his grip on your arms too tight as you winced. That was the closest thing you were ever going to get from him. 

You let your eyes widen as his lips connected with your own and his hand threading into your [h/c] colored hair to pull you closer. Your arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. His lips leaving your own as they trailed downwards to bite and lip at your neck. A moan slipping past your lips, your hips jutting up into his own. Judal was never a foreplay guy nor caring about the others pleasure. 

His lips dragging down as he kissed his way down your chest, down your torso and lower. His red eyes staring into your own, your face red while his lips curled into a smirk. His mouth nibbling at your inner thigh, red eyes watching you carefully before he slowly licked at your lower lips. Your hands darting to his hair as you grabbed at his silk locks and a cry leaving your mouth. His tongue swirling around the bundle of nerves before he delved his tongue into your core and back towards your clit. 

"You taste sweet." he commented as he licked his lips and climbed over you once more, his long hair falling over his side and slowly coming undone. 

"Shush..." you mumbled looking off to the side as he smirked. 

"Why have i never done foreplay before?" he inquired rhetorically as he lowered his sirwal and pulled you to the edge of the bed. Your eyes darting downwards to his member prodding at your core before he quickly thrust inside a cry leaving your lips as your back arched. 

"We'll be going at this all night my dear [name]." he whispered against the flesh of your neck before his lips covered your own and swallowing your cries of pleasure. His arms encircled around you, bodies flush against one other.

He may not change in a day but today something definitely clicked inside that fallen Magi.


	2. Mine (Judal x Reader x Sinbad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho~ You've got the black haired Magi and the King of Sindria's attention~  
> Have fun with those two~

"You're telling me that [name] is seeing Judal when she can?" Sinbad asked rhetorically as he sat there at another country wide celebration. You and Sinbad had gone way back with one another, you knew him back when he was just a young boy in Parthevia. The both of you vowed to change that country for the better. Sinbad honestly put you to be one of things he couldn't live without. You were so honest and a lot like Alibaba in a sense so it made no sense as to how and why you and Judal would meet up and see each other. 

You had no royal status, you weren't a metal vessel user or a household user. Judal honestly only saw powerful people to be interesting. So why would Judal see you? It had to be for Al Tharmen and to use you against him. But besides that, Sinbad was upset in a way he couldn't explain. He didn't want you to see anyone else except him.

And only him.

His brown eyes caught sight of you in the celebration, you were forcing Hakuryuu to dance. Aladdin playing his flute as Alibaba laughed. Ja'far sensed his kings distress and almost upset feeling. "You know, she's bound to run off with someone eventually. She's really beautiful. I will admit even Spartos here tried to woo her and she didn't take to it." Ja'far said as the red haired male turned red and looked away. 

"Yeah, Even I tried and she just called me a man whore and waltzed off." Sharkkan said as Masrur looked at his food. "She's not an easy one to flirt with." he admitted as everyone at the table stared at the Fanalis with awe. Ja'far turned back to Sinbad with a smile on his face. "She doesn't walk away from your flirts though Sinbad. She laughs happily and says something witty." Ja'far said as Sinbad sighed and drank the rest of his wine.

"Who reported her?"

"Aladdin bu-"

"But what? Don't tell her i'm worried? It's Judal!" he practically felt the anger rise within him. He really felt bad for Judal and wanted to help the guy out but he was such an asshole to him sometimes he just couldn't and this was crossing that line. You were practically kind of his girl even though you both aren't and he was determined to make sure you stayed as his by proposing that you two should be together and you be his queen. 

"Good luck Sin." Ja'far told him as the purple haired male progressed from his high place and back down to everyone else below. 

"Do you think [name] and Sinbad will be together?" Pisti asked aloud as everyone of the generals looked to one another with worry.   
-

You laughed at the red face Hakuryuu had before grabbing the younger male in choke hold and ruffling his hair. "You're a really cute guy Haku. If you were younger i'd marry you." you flirted with the male who made a sound and then stood there practically steaming. 

"What about me!?" Alibaba yelled as you giggled and pinched his cheeks. "Yes you too." you said as Aladdin put away his flute and jumped onto you. "Sis, will you be angry at me?" he asked as he nuzzled himself into your chest. You hummed slightly confused as to what he was even getting at.

"You've been meeting up with Judal lately haven't you? I told Uncle Ja'far because I thought you and Sinbad were together..." he mumbled sadly as you blushed brightly and looked away. You and Sinbad being together is only a damn dream, that man has a whole harem of women at his disposal and yet you aren't good enough. You pat Aladdin's head as you smiled down at him. 

"I didn't know just Sinbad, Aladdin. Yes, me and Sinbad have always known one another and been together. Though when I first met that little Judal and his pent up anger and hate I felt bad for him. So we kind of like to meet up and talk he always tried to convince me to leave Sindria and go to Kou with him but.... There's too many people here that I love and care for." you told him with a smile as Aladdin blinked his big eyes up at you and smiled. 

"You love both Judal and Sinbad huh?" he inquired as you gave him a confused look. 

"Uhhh no. I think yo-"

"You love who?" came a familiar voice as you squealed and hugged Aladdin closer into your chest. "No one!" you yelled before letting of Aladdin and setting him down. 

"Oh come on, you can't even tell me? Come on [name]!" Sinbad pleaded as he pulled out his puppy eyes. You groaned with a roll of your eyes before shaking your head. 

"How about you tell me if you love anyone? And tell me this whole god damn island again i mean in a way you want to have a family with and grow old with." you told him with a cross of your arms and a huff. This guy never talked about his real feelings with you.

"You"

"See! You don't lo-...." you paused and took a moment to process what he said before tilting your head confused. 

"Me?" you asked pointing at yourself as he nodded with a smile. 

"You're joking with me right?" you asked as he shook his head and then you fell silent with a red blush finally breaking out on your face. 

"So who do you love?" he asked as you huffed and looked away about to speak until a someone swooped you up into their arms. A familiar dark chuckle reaching your ears as you looked up to see Judal holding you in his arms. He was standing there smirking at Sinbad before looking down at you.

"Hey sexy~ Time to fly! Sinbad i'm stealing her!" Judal spoke as he flew off with you in his arms. The two of you flying off to stand on top of Sinbads palace. Judal placing you on your feet as he walked to the edge and let the breeze blow through his hair and ruffle his clothes slightly. 

Now that you thought about it, maybe you did like Judal a lot more than you let on. 

"You love Sinbad don't you?" he asked in a cracked voice. 

"Judal... Don't you start fucking with me too." you grumbled as you walked towards him and saw this deadly serious look on his face. He wasn't playing around after all? Was he really hurt.

You looked down and felt your eyes sting slightly. "I...I'm sorry Judal I didn't mean to hurt you." you told him as you threaded a hand through his silky hair and placed your forehead against his own. His red eyes staring at your calm face and guilt on your face.

"You know... When we first met I hated your guts. I want Sinbad to be mine. I want him to be a part of Al Tharmen so I thought I'd use you.I honestly thought I could and would but then you just...You just damn well grew on me! I don't know why! I hate it. You make me feel shit I don't want to feel! I feel all giddy and excited! Every time I damn well see you I just wanna.... I want..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he leaned close and pressed his lips to yours.

The kiss turning fervently as he pulled you close to him. It was so violent and full of desire and passion just like Judal. He finally pulled away as he let out a breath. "That." he said with a shit eating grin. 

"So this is what you do when you meet up with Judal?" came Sinbad's voice. You turned a looked to see Sinbad hurt and a look of anger on his face. "Aww, does it Lord Moron? To know your girl loves me and not you?" Judal asked Sinbad growled and then you giggled with smile on your lips. 

"I'll just be straight up honest. I don't love just Sinbad or Judal. I love you both. If that makes sense." you said as you looked to the boys who seemed almost upset with that factor but then looked to one another.

"One of us will win eventually." Judal stated as he wrapped his arms around you from behind and a smirk on his lips. "And we all know who that will be." Sinbad said as the boys smirked. 

"Me." they both said and then glared at one another.

"How about we settle this? Hmm?" Judal suggested as Sinbad gave him a look of anger before sighing and nodding. "Fine, best man wins?" he asked as Judal nodded and then the two looked to you. "What?" you asked confused as to what they even agreed to.

"You'll know soon enough Princess." Judal said as he picked you up only to have Sinbad take you from Judal and carry you like a princess. You looked between two men and their serious expressions before you came to Sinbads bedroom. "I never thought i'd see the day with Judal in my room." Sinbad grumbled as he laid you on his bed before looking at Judal who whistled at Sinbads room. 

You sat up only to have Sinbad push you back down. "It's our turn to please you and see who you like more." Sinbad said as you laughed and pushed him away. "You two think i'll love someone more based off who gives sex better?" you asked as Judal nodded. "Pretty much."

"No, I'm pretty sure i'll love you both anyhow." You said with a smile as Judal climbed onto the bed and looked to Sinbad. "I knew her first." Sinbad declared as Judal clicked his tongue with a roll of his tongue. "I'm sure [name] would prefer to have me in her mouth anyhow." Judal said with a smirk as you made a coughing sound and turned redder than that sexy Magi's eyes. 

"...." Sinbad was silent for a moment before he smirked. 

"It's cause I'm too big for her mouth." he said as you started to sputter words trying to come up with something witty to say back at the two but nothing was coming to mind. 

Judal clicked his tongue as he pulled you away from Sinbad and up against him. "[Name] loves me anyhow. Besides if this gonna be a three way relationship we will have to share." Judal said as he liked the side of you neck, a small sound leaving your lips as you shut your eyes. That small action sent heat to your lower abdomen. "Fine." Sinbad said as he lifted the loose ends of your festive [f/c] colored dress. 

Your hands going to stop his until Judal held your wrists and pulled them back towards him. "No, No, No! We want to see your face scrunched up in overwhelming pleasure [name]." Judal huskily whispered into your ear. Sinbad smirked as he looked up towards you, pulling your smalls off before throwing them aside and leaning back down towards your womanhood.

He gave a long lick to your lower lips before his tongue began to swirl around your clit. A finger teasing you core as he stared up at your face. You face contorting at the pleasure as it began to develop and spread, twitching your hips when there was too much. "[name] is definitely enjoying herself." Judal mumbled as his hands pulled away the top part of your dress to reveal your breasts. His hands twisting and pulling on your nipples. His lips on your neck as he bit harshly and sucked, leaving his mark before Sinbad.

"Ah!" You let out a louder sound as Sinbad pumped a finger into you. Judal getting sick of only kissing your neck and lips so he let you lay down. His lips enveloping one of your rosy buds before he bit and sucked there as well, one hand kneading and teasing the other. Countless cries and moans leaving your lips, one hand threaded into Judals hair while the other clenched onto the sheets.

Sinbad thrusting in another finger as he began to curl them as well. The overwhelming pleasure cause you to clench the sheets harder as well as Judals hair, toes curling and your back arching. A loud moan leaving your lips as you finally released. Sinbad lapping up as Judal growled and pulled you away and laying you out in front of him. 

"We'll take turns." Judal said before looking down at you, your eyes half lidded and tears in them from the pleasure. "Judal..." You mumbled his name as you tugged him to lean over you. "Just hurry..." you pleaded almost and that's all it took for him to tug down his already loose pants and thrust. 

"Damn!" he swore at how your walls clenched around him, pulling him in deeper almost. His red eyes staring down at you as he began to move. Your eyes closing again as you moaned with every thrust, his speed slowly picking up as he bit wherever he could. "Just be mine. Only mine." he growled as you moaned louder at his harsh and deep thrusts. The bubble in your stomach growing once more as Judal thrust faster before he grunt and climaxed himself.

You cursing for being so close, staring at Judal who pulled out and collapsed beside you. His hair a mess and falling apart. Sinbad leaning over you now as he kissed you on the forehead and then your nose, then finally your lips. The gentle and loving smile on his lips making you blush as the purple haired male thrusted into you. A sound leaving your lips at the full feeling that you felt. 

"A-ah!" you let out a sound as Sinbad began with a fast pace right off the bat. The bubbles of your second release quickly rising again as Sinbad rolled you over onto your side and began thrusting. You grabbing the sheets and pushing your face into them as you moaned at the new feeling. Judals red eyes watching you as he scoot over to kiss you and mess with your breasts once more. 

Then finally came you release, the second release was more euphoric than the last. Your whole body lit up with pleasure as lights clouded your vision before you cried out. Sinbad releasing as you finally released. He gave one last thrust before breathing out and collapsing on the other side of you and Judal.

Judal lacing his arms around you as he pulled you back towards him. You looking to Sinbad and opening your arms for him to cuddle you and rest up. "You better leave tomorrow." Sinbad said as Judal huffed. 

"Yeah, yeah Lord Moron." the red eyed male hissed.

Once morning came Ja'far was not even going to question and parade Sinbad for why you were in bed with him and Judal.


	3. Broken Toys (Judal x Reader x Hakuryuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu is adorable and I am sorry I made him the enemy. And we ALL need that slight angst yeah?

Always nothing but bared teeth and pure hatred, there was no love between the two of you. Even if you were to be wed, neither of you could get along. He was more infatuated with the Fanalis girl than you. He never looked at you or thought about you. It was something his mother and your mother mad a long time ago and it seemed he wasn't so into the idea of you two now.

All you two ever do now is yell at one another, cry and leave each others prescence. He used to comfort you, tell you how important you were to him. How much he loved you, now you supposed those were empty words. 

All you could do at night now was silently wail to the night sky as you thought about him. Sleep constantly evading you. Why did you have to feel this? Why did you even love him!? Your tears blurring your vision as you clutched the clothes in front of your chest. A silent scream leaving your throat as it clenched closed, a strangled gasp leaving your lips. Your head beating harshly as you rolled your head, shoving it into the pillows. 

"Geez, Haku's really screwed you over." came a voice as you opened your blurry eyes, a small sound of surprise leaving your lips. Your tears not stopping as you sat up. A sigh leaving the males lips as he waltzed on over. "You shouldn't be crying over someone as pathetic as him. You shouldn't even be crying." he huffed, harshly wiping your tears away. You sniffed away your tears as you peered into red eyes. 

"Why do you care? Judal you're a black sun." you managed out with a cry. Judal stood up straight as he watched you quiver still, tears still leaving your eyes. True, he shouldn't give a damn about you. He just couldn't help but truly give a damn, you always were nice and cheerful. A complete opposite of him true but that lured him oddly enough. 

And even though he was nothing but darkness and created to start wars and be the bady guy. You were always nice to him and Hakuryuu neglected you, left you, refused to even look at you. Judal felt something deep within his chest, making it tighten and hard to breathe. As he watched your soul slowly become dipped and colored in darkness he felt... not quite guilty but bad. 

"[name]....I have a question for you." he spoke with a low voice. He felt completely vulnerable and it sickened him. Though when your glistening eyes met his that feeling left and he felt even more weak. 

"Can you forget about Haku? Come with me." he said as he offered you a hand. Your eyes flickering to his hand and then back up at his face. "I may be nothing but a black hole but you being the brightest sun I know can't even be changed by me." he spoke as your tears slowly stopped. 

"Judal are you hitting on me?" you asked with a choked up laugh while wiping away the rest of your tears.

"No, because if I was hitting on you, you'd be naked from my smooth moves." he said with a hand up as you smile with another laugh leaving your lips. Judal couldn't help the small smile that came onto his lips either. 

"Lay the fuck down woman. You haven't slept good in months because of Hakuryuu." he said as he got onto the bed. You laying down and feeling slightly invaded and embarassed as arms snaked around you. Though the warmth was accepted and comforting. 

Tonight may be the first night in a long time that you slept well.

It had been a while since Judal had come into your room and cheered you up. Honestly that was the last night you wept and the first night you slept well. You haven't seen hide nor hair of Judal in weeks though. 

You sighed as you sat in the courtyard with your head in your hands. You could only guess that Judal was playing you like a fiddle and running off with a much prettier and happy princess. You weren't like a princess to begin with. 

"Huh...Hey! [name]!" came a familiar voice as you looked up seeing Kouha. 

"Hey." you mumbled out as he walked closer. You leaning away with a raised eyebrow. 

"Is it just me...Or do you look hotter than usual?" he asked aloud and possibly rhetorically. You burning red with a squeak leaving your lips. "Back off, sadist." came a familiar voice as well as an arm around your shoulder. 

"Tch, geez. Without Haku around I thought I'd bag her but noooo Judal had his eyes on her too. So what? Wanting a quickie from the virgin princess or to mortally wound her?" Kouha asked as you shivered and looked away. 

"Shut up Kouha." Judal said but couldn't help the smile on his lips as he laughed. Judals arm around your shoulder tugging you away from the younger prince and into the palace and away. 

"Am I another toy?" you asked Judal as you walked alongside him, eyes glued to the ground. Red eyes staring at you as he stopped walking and then sighed.   
"You're really have insecurity problems don't you?" he asked, turning himself to look at you. His hand on your cheek as well as the jingle of his jewlery. "I know I'm some asshole turned inside out and back thanks to hatred but I don't give a damn. I love death and destruction cause it's amusing. As well as crippled boy not being able to use his wooden hand for fapping but there's one thing I can't bare to lose. And it irritates me to no end. But I can't bare to lose you." he spoke as you stared up at him. 

Still skeptical of his words you couldn't help but smile though as you looked downwards. 

"What was that about Haku not being able to do...?" you asked as Judal snorted and then laughed a bit. His arm hooking around your shoulder. "You have a lot to learn about men my dear. And I shall willingly be your teacher." he said as with a smirk leading you down the halls.

A familiar voice being heard before two differently colored eyes met yours and everything that you had managed to keep inside was slowly surfacing once again. "[name]..." Hakuryuu called out as he smiled and acted like everything was fine in front of Judal. The black haired male beside you huffed in irritation it seemed like. "So Hakuryuu, you finally smile at your girl? Oh sorry, she's not even yours anymore." Judal said wickedly with his arm holding you even closer to him. That's when you saw Hakuryuu's face mold into anger now. "What?" he growled out as Judal laughed. 

"Really? You and her have fought so much it's scaring everyone in the palace. Then you run off with miss muscles from Sindria and she's left behind crying every night reminded how she was never good enough for the man she loved. So you know what? I'm here to corrupt this ball of sunshine. She's mine now." Judal drawled out his last few words with his grip on your shoulder tightening. 

Hakuryuu's fist clenched and shaking as he looked down and away from you two. "You...You had your chance Hakuryuu. I can't take it anymore, watching you run off with another girl when i'm your fiance and you can't bare to look at me because i'm not good enough or pretty or even strong!" you shouted with your hand on your chest.

"I will gladly let Judal corrupt me and whisk me away. He may be surrounded by black Rukh but he's treated me better than you have." you finished before walking away from both of the men, Judal quickly racing after you as you briskly walked back to an empty room. "Damn you laid it out on him... Are you okay?" Judal asked as he turned to see you crying again, wiping furiously at your eyes.

"You have no reason to cry. You spoke your mind finally though didn't you?" he asked with a smile directed to you, his hand tilting your chin up as he gently kissed your lips. "You have no idea how much I am controlling myself right now." he mumbled out in a husky voice, sending shivers through your body. You peered up at him as he stared down at you.

"Things are heating up [name]. You need to fight somehow. Because you won't be safe forever." he mumbled out against your lips as you smiled up at him. "I'll be fine Judal. I know that you, Reim and Magnostadt are going to fight in the near future. But i'll be fine. Trust me on that. I know how to run away at least." you spoke softly as you pulled him close.


	4. Vulgar (Hakuryuu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this long awaited next chapter, next should be Ja'far~! Hope you all like Hakuryuu and a blunt reader! :D

You made a face as you heard the scarred male continue to talk about something. His mother or the Kou empire being a complete piece of shit.

You eyes crossing as you laid in the grass. A shadow casting over you to see Hakuryuu leaning over you.

"Are you listening [name]?" He asked as you felt yourself stiffen.   
Too close.

"Yeah...." You squeaked as he rolled his eyes and sat back up to continue and talking about his troubles and what he broods about.   
He was such an ass sometimes. Yet he was perfect, absolutely perfect. He knew how to cook, super bonus. Well including the fact that you couldn't cook worth shit but could take down any monster or creature with your bare hands. And you were kick ass with a sword.   
You began to absently stare at Hakuryuu's wooden arm. How does that even work? He's older than Alibaba too. So how does he get rid of his sexual tensions? Your hand caressing it absently and snapping Hakuryuu out of his rant.

His eyes on you as you held his wooden hand with both of yours. God, he felt his body heat up as well as his complexion turn red. You were tracing every line and curve on his hand. You were in your own little world observing him.   
"Uhm... Are you having fun?" He finally asking as you flinched.

"Ha? Ah, sorry Hakuryuu. It's just so smooth yet bumpy as well..." You mumbled still playing with his hand. "Question are you right or left handed?" You suddenly asked as he stared at you. "Right?" He answered carefully as you hummed.

"Okay. Good." You said with what seemed like a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted make sure you don't jack off with that hand. I mean you'd get splinters in your dick." You said before laying back down in the grass.

Hakuryuu feeling his mood drop as he stared at you judgmentally.

"You were feeling up my hand just to see and ask if I use it to Jack off...?" He repeated to himself before throwing his hands up and getting up off the ground.

"Haku?" You called as he kept walking.   
"Hey! Hakuryuu wait!" You called as you scrambled to your feet and run towards him.   
"Sorry if that ticked you off..." You mumbled looking down. Hakuryuu sighing as he stopped beside a pond. His eyes finally looking to your puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine. You're just extremely vulgar today..." He mumbled as you stared at him.

"Yeah.... So how long?" You asked as he stared at you confused, before seeing your smirk.   
Cue you being pushed into the pond.

-

He was just too precious, easily bothered by your perverted jokes and either blushed or glared at you. You liked both reactions.

One either told he wasn't expecting that or not right now. Which ultimately meant he had a hard on from your inquiring and curious nature.

Last week that beautifully scarred man pushed you into a pond because of a simple question. What is it with royals?

Course you're just somebody that occasionally runs around with everybody. Just to talk and have fun not to do vulgar things like everyone assumes.

You really tried to express your feelings to Hakuryuu several times. But it was like he either blew it off or seemed pissed when you would try.

Now that really did hurt but you always kept it inside and he'd wonder why the hell you were down or pissed for the next week.

"Question... Alibaba, how do you... You know admit your feelings to someone? Cause I've been trying to confess to this guy since day two and he blows me off like dust." You spoke to the blonde beside you who looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure... You just told him your feelings right?" He asked, you responding with a nod.

"Gave him gifts?"

"Yes"

"Uhhh saved him in battle?"

"Yes and he just got pissed at me"

"Is it Hakuryuu?" He asked as you looked at Alibaba with sad puppy eyes. He sighed while patting your head.

"All I can do is tell you good luck then. You know he's had a thing for Morg too so that might be why he has no reaction." Alibaba said as he stared at you worried.

You groaned as you collapsed to the ground. "I give up. How hard is it to understand that I love that little asshole!?" You yelled as you sat up, watching how Alibaba stiffened and looked terrified and making indications he wanted to die for some reason. Why is he so suicidal at a time like this!?

"Does he get that?! I mean, I try and I try but I guess I'm not good enough or he just chooses to ignore me..." Your voice lowering as you stared at the ground and huffed.

A stinging feeling coming to your eyes.   
"[name]... You're not crying are you?" Alibaba asked as you sniffed and wiped your eyes.

"Shut up." You grumbled while wiping your eyes.

Two arms suddenly enveloping you as you were brought into a chest. "You could've just kicked my ass instead of crying over it." Came a familiar voice as you stiffened and looked up. Meeting two differently colored ones.

"Geez... I thought you were vulgar with everyone." He said as you pouted and glared at him.

"Yeah, totally! I was just talking to Alibaba about his dick." You mumbled as Hakuryuu sighed and looked to Alibaba who quickly scrambled off in a random direction away from you two.

"You could've said so anyhow. Try and talk to me about it" Hakuryuu said as you glared at him.

"I've been trying but you've just been damn well ignoring me!" You retorted as he felt sweat form. "Crap.... Sorry. That's my fault then entirely." He mumbled as you huffed and looked away from him. He sighed, sitting beside you and trying to hold your hand which you pulled away from his grasp.

"Come on! I said I was sorry!" Hakuryuu pleaded while you shrugged.

"I don't know... What's in it for me? Does the almighty seventh Prince of Kou actually like a piece of trash like me?" You asked in fake awe and shock. Hakuryuu once again dead panning before he forcefully took hold of your face.

"You're not a piece of trash. Not to me and never will be, anyone who thinks that will be wiped to the floor because I've been in love with you, but with your damn free spirit I can't tell who you're hitting on and who you're not hitting on. So yes the 'almighty' Hakuryuu loves you, more than I actually should." He finished off with his lips placing over yours in a short yet passionate kiss.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked as you stared at him slowly turning red and placing a hand over your mouth.

"Yes" you mumbled looking away in a shy fashion with rosy red cheeks. Hakuryuu stared at this new side of you and felt his heart soar.

"You know I got a better idea of letting you forgive me." The navy haired male spoke as your [e/c] colored eyes shifted to look into his mischievous ones. "Hakuryuu Ren, are you suggesting tha-" you were cut short as he lifted you up and over his shoulder.

"I'm definitely suggesting that. Where did my usually vulgar [name] go? Come on say something witty and dirty." He pressed as the hand around your waist slid down to your ass.

Who knew Hakuryuu could be such a pervert?

"You are such a perv!" You giggled with a smirk on your lips as the prince hummed.

"Only with the woman I want more than anything." Hakuryuu stated as you felt your heat rise. He had been hiding himself under anger and push offs instead of this flirtatious piece of ass.

You arrived to his room within Sinbads palace. The dark haired male throwing you on the bed as he closed the door. "Since you've always been asking and hitting on me if I've been aroused, let me just say i'm extremely aroused right now." He said as he began to remove his clothing.

All you could do was sit on the bed and watch. He's very bold as well. You felt your eyes droop to a half lidded while you crossed your legs in a way to sedate that growing need and heat below.

"You know I never pinned you for being confident and bold in the bedroom Hakuryuu~" you cooed as he huffed. "I've got a beautiful and extremely hot woman telling me she loves me to pieces. I feel very confident now that I know you love me." He said as he finished removing his clothing that hid his torso. His lithe muscled body was just delicious.

You rose from the bed and walked towards himself. "Don't kill yourself trying to top me. I can do all the riding." You said, watching as Hakuryuu's face kept at that same level of intensity. "No, I want to make you cry out in pleasure. After all this and once we get back to Kou. You'll marry me." He said as he grabbed one of your hands, pulling you forward while his other hand was wrapped around your waist.

"Oh, then please do as you wish. I've been waiting a long time for you to actually catch up to my hints of infatuation." you slipping from his grasp to saunter to the bed and lay down on it. Your eyes looking him over as he pulled out his hair piece and freeing the hair it held up. His two toned eyes going to you, your legs crossed over one another while you laid back stripping off your [f/c] loose and airy dress.

Hakuryuu walked towards the bed while crawling over top of you, his wooden like hand coming up to caress your face. His lips meeting yours with his hand slipping up into your hair, his body dropping down, touching your own with his other hands sliding over your body. He felt up every nook and cranny before his fingers began to pinch your nipples. Your breathy moans being swallowed up by the scarred male above you. His hips lowering a tad so they were grinding against your own.

You groaned feeling his already harden cock underneath what clothing he had, rub against your lower abdomen. You pulled away from his lips trying to regain your place. His lips moving to your neck, biting and sucking, making sure he was leaving his mark as many times as he could. He didn't want anyone else coming near you. His hands kneading your breasts now. Your hands placing themselves on his sides and lowering to his pants, tugging at them.

"You should just get this over with~" you cooed as he shook his head. His lips leaving your neck as he lowered himself. "No, I'm going to let make you enjoy this." He said as he licked one peer nipple before placing his mouth on the other. His tongue swirling it while his hands went to your womanhood. His fingers circling the clit a few times before slipping one into your core.

His wooden hand lowering to circle your clit while pumping his fingers. "A-ah! Hakuryuu!" You called out at the pleasure as your hands went to his hair, fingering it as well as scratching when he hit the right spots. He quickly added a second finger to the mix, only slight discomfort before he started pumping them and curling them faster than he had with just one.

You moans filling the room as his eyes watched your head lean back. A bubbling knot forming in your abdomen as you cried out several more times. His lips leaving your breasts as he leaned over you, his eyes watching your face twist up in pleasure. Your moans making him unable to wait much longer. He pulled his fingers out and his other hand leaving your clot.

"H-huh?" You were confused as you tilted your head up, drool coming out the side of your mouth and tears in the corner of your eyes. "You said you wanted it. I can't wait much longer [name]." He said as he lowered his pants before kicking them off the rest of the way. His cock freed as he leaned over, positioning himself. His eyes looking into yours as you nodded. "You're not the only one that's been waiting." You said as he smirked, leaning down to kiss your lips as he slowly pushed himself inside.

You bit your lip at the full feeling that felt so good and touch all the right places. "Oh god..." You breathed as Hakuryuu grunted, his head on your shoulder while his hands were on your hips. He held them tightly as he began a slow but deep pace. "Shit Haku, don't hold out on me now. Faster." You moaned out as he bit your shoulder silently before speeding up. He couldn't hold out much longer before he'd climax. His grunt filling your ears, the knot in your stomach returning as you gripped the bedsheets.

"Shit." You heard Hakuryuu curse as he slowed down. You taking the reigns as you pushed him over, you on top of him. "Can't slow on me when I'm so close~" you said with your hands on his chest and lowering yourself into him.

Hakuryuu's eyes were wide as he watched you lift your hips and drop them back down. He went so much deeper in this position. You quickly sped up, with his hands on your hips. His eyes on your breasts as they bounced with each bounce. His hips evenly thrusting into yours as you moaned louder. He grunted feeling his climax as he dug his fingers and nails into your skin. He gave out a groan as he released inside of you, filling you. That was all it took to make you climax, your walls clenching around him as the knot came undone. Your head thrown back as you kept bouncing on him before slowing down to a stop. Your body collapsing on top of his as you both panted. His heart beating a mile a minute along with yours.

"That was awesome...." You breathed out with a giggle. The male below you chuckling as he nodded. A sudden knock coming to the door as well as a timid voice from Ja'far. "Is everything alright?" He asked as you snickered quietly, hand over your mouth.

"Yeah we're fine!" Hakuryuu said as Ja'far mumbled something before you heard him leave. "Didn't know we were that loud..." The male mumbled as you kept giggling. "I was. That's for sure." You snickered again as he shook his head rolled you both over so he was on top.

"Im just happy you love me. Let alone let me do that with you." He said as you nodded the two of you rolling around to sleep until tomorrow came and you'd return to Kou.

-

"What? What do you mean Haku's getting married?!" Kouha screeched as the woman shrugged before leaving. The red headed male left baffled while Kouen sat there. "En! Are you hearing this?!" His younger brother yelled as the male sighed.

"Well he tried to rush things. He's probably not getting married..." Kouen said as Judal entered the room with a snicker. "Oh he is. It's with [name]" he said the older male set down the scroll he had been reading.

"Uh oh..." Kouha said as Kouen got up. The male walking out of the room leaving Judal confused. "What's with him?" The male asked as Kouha chucked. "En had a crush on her." He said as Judal started to laugh his ass off right there and then.

And boy did you feel unwelcome upon coming back to Kou. Though Hakuryuu was there for you


End file.
